Joyeux Anniversaire
by Drago-M
Summary: Vous pensez connaître Drago Malefoy ? Et si vous vous trompez ? Venez lire cette histoire qui retrace sa vie, et qui présentera celle que pourrait être la sienne une fois la guerre terminée. Attention, Ce n'est pas une histoire spécifiquement joyeuse. Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

**U**n gâteau était posé sur la table, il s'agissait d'un fondant au chocolat avec un nappage de sucre glace. Dix-huit bougies allumées étaient plantées dedans, formant une spirale. La pièce dans laquelle se trouvait ce morceau de nourriture sans le moindre intérêt apparemment était dans la pénombre, la seule source de lumière provenant des bougies. La température était basse, la pièce était déserte, silencieuse, pas âme qui vive à l'horizon. Même pas un moucheron. L'atmosphère en était effrayante. Mais alors, qui avait bien put poser ici ce gâteau ? Et dans quel but ?

**N**ous étions en 1998, le 5 juin pour être précis. Si nous nous postons à l'extérieur de l'endroit ou se trouve ce mystérieux gâteau, nous pouvons apercevoir un immense Manoir, avec un jardin encore plus grand. Il était entouré d'une haie de plusieurs mètres de haut et une grille tout aussi haute se trouvait en son milieu, face à la porte d'entrée, à l'autre bout du jardin, les deux reliés par un chemin. En regardant le ciel, nous pouvons estimer qu'il était environ onze heures du soir. Les étoiles étaient bien brillantes, aucun nuage n'était présent, c'était une belle soirée, la température était assez douce ; l'été était proche.

**M**ais l'extérieur était aussi désert que l'intérieur du Manoir. Vous pouvez vous douter que le gâteau était dans le salon et non dans les toilettes. Un immense salon soit-dis en passant, mais qu'importe, désert il n'est rien. En regardant d'un peut plus près, une lettre était posée sur la table, pliée en deux, elle ne laissait apercevoir que deux mots : **Joyeux anniversaire**.

**C**ette scène se passe dans le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, dans un compté nommé le Wiltshire. Vous avez certainement déjà entendu parler de la famille qui vit à cet endroit, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, seulement de nom ou plus personnellement, croyez-moi vous la connaissez. Cela fait plusieurs générations que la maison appartient à cette famille, ils se la lègue de père en fils. Ainsi elle garde le même nom, la même boite aux lettre, enfin... si seulement il y en avait une.

**V**ous vous posez certainement plus d'une question en ce moment même, je me trompe ? Et bien je n'ai qu'un conseil à vous donner, soyez patients, les réponses vont arriver, mais pas tout de suite. Pour que vous compreniez, il faut que je vous raconte toute l'histoire... Et une fois cela fait, je pourrais vous raconter la suite, mais chaque chose en son temps.


	2. Chapitre 1 Bienvenue dans ton monde

**Chapitre 1.**

**T**oute histoire commence par la naissance du personnage principal. C'est donc naturellement par celle-ci que je vais commencer la mienne. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, vous risquez d'être surprit par ce que vous allez lire, vous ne vous doutez surement pas de certaines de ces choses, d'autres vous les connaissez. Mais de votre point de vue. Quand on pense connaître quelqu'un, il ne faut pas ce baser sur les "on dit" mais chercher plus profondément qu'à la surface. Essayer de le comprendre.

**C**a y est, vous êtes confortablement installé ? Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps, et commençons.

**L**e 5 juin 1980, vous avez pu le deviner, naquit un petit garçon dans l'une des chambres de l'hôpital bien connu de Londres, ayant pour nom Saint-Mangouste. Vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est que vous êtes un Moldu, et donc que vous n'avez rien à faire sur cette page. Pourquoi ? Car je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire appeler "dictionnaire" en mettant les définitions de chacun des mots provenant de l'univers fantastique de J.K. Rowling. Enfin passons, le nouveau-né venait d'être nettoyé puis loti dans une gigoteuse vert émeraude, le tout placé dans le petit lit placé non loin de celui de sa mère. Il dormait après toutes ces nouvelles aventures. Sa mère elle, avec ses grandes cernes et ses cheveux blonds humides de sueur, reprenait son souffle tout en regardant son fils d'un œil tendre et affectif, une larme perlant au coin de son œil gauche. Quand au père, parlons-en. Il était assis sur une chaise qu'il avait placé contre le lit de sa femme, du côté de celui du bébé, il tenait dans sa main celle de la nouvelle maman et regardait également le "héros" de notre histoire. Heureux, oui on pouvait dire qu'ils l'étaient, et ça se ressentait.

**C**'était un charmant tableau, si seulement un peintre ou un photographe avait put être là pour immortalisé ce merveilleux moment. Il se serait fait une joie de faire un grand angle, prenant sur sa toile ou dans son objectif l'intégralité de la chambre dans laquelle baignait les rayons du soleil matinal. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, alors stop, ceci n'est pas un compte de fée, et ne le sera jamais.

**A**près avoir fait passer toute une batterie de tests au nouveau-né pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, une Médicomage entra dans la chambre trois jours après la naissance de ce dernier pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux. Ce fut papa qui s'occupa de tout préparer pour leur départ tandis que maman s'habillait. Une fois que notre nouvelle petite famille eut traversé l'hôpital ainsi que ses portes, ils montèrent dans une voiture qui les attendait.** Par Merlin ! Une voiture !** Calmez-vous, ce n'était pas une voiture Moldu mais une voiture du Ministère de la Magie. En effet, papa y travaillait comme fonctionnaire et le transplanage, le Portoloin ou la Poudre de cheminette n'étaient pas des moyens de transports très sur pour un bébé, alors il s'était résolu à prendre la voiture. Celle-ci était noire des roues à la pointe de l'antenne radio, l'une des plus chères du marché, une voiture ministérielle vous voyez. De l'extérieur elle semblait d'une taille normale. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, les dimensions n'étaient plus les mêmes, c'était un vrai luxe, une bonne dizaine de personnes pouvaient facilement rentrer dedans. En gros, c'était une limousine.

**L**e trajet de Londres jusqu'à leur Manoir dans le Wiltshire se passa sans encombres, mise à part une couche pleine, tout allait bien. Le fait de ce trouver dans un objet Moldu ne plaisait pas vraiment aux parents mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, et ceci n'arriverait qu'une fois. Sortir du véhicule fut sans doutes le moment qu'ils apprécièrent le plus, et ce fut d'un pas sûr et gracieux qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du manoir dont les protections magiques s'évaporaient le temps de leur passage. Le chemin traversant l'immense jardin et donnant sur la porte d'entrée de la battisse parcouru, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. L'intérieur était immense, et ils posèrent leur affaires dans le salon, ne tardant pas pour s'asseoir dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée. La mère avait le petit dans ses bras, et n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher, pour l'instant il dormait paisiblement. Le voyage avait été long.

- Dobby ! Allume-nous cette cheminée, et apporte-nous un Wisky-pu-feu et une tasse de thé à la menthe. Ne traîne pas !

**S**'exclama le père de famille sur un ton qui ne laissait pas la possibilité de refuser cet ordre. L'elfe de maison arriva bientôt devant la cheminée par transplanage, "habillé" de son bout de tissus, pour allumer le feu dans la cheminée d'un claquement de doigts.

- Je vous apporte cela tout de suite Maître.

**D**it ensuite l'elfe tout en s'inclinant en signe de soumission avant de transplaner de nouveau.

**C**omme vous devez vous en être rendu compte, la famille dont je parle est celle des Malefoy, et le petit garçon dont je vais vous raconter l'histoire est Drago. Le Serpentard que vous connaissez tous. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est qu'un nouveau-né d'à peine trois jours, alors avant de penser quoi que ce soit et de cliquer sur la croix pour fermer la fenêtre, laissez-moi vous raconter la suite.


	3. Chapitre 2 Et de 1!

**L**e petit garçon de cette histoire a bien grandit depuis le chapitre précédent, aujourd'hui est un jour particulier ; il fête son tout premier anniversaire. Pour cette occasion, sa famille aussi complète que possible était réunie au Manoir, en d'autres termes ; son grand-père paternel, Abraxas Malefoy, ses grands-parents maternel, Cignus Black III et Druella Black (née Rosier), ainsi que sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari, Rodolphus. Des amis de ses parents étaient également présents.

**C**'était une belle journée de fin de printemps, peu de nuages étaient présents dans le ciel, la fête avait donc été préparée à l'extérieur, dans la partie du jardin ce trouvant sur la gauche lorsqu'on regarde en direction du Manoir. Le décor ressemblait plus à un mariage qu'à un simple anniversaire. Buffet, grande table nappée de blanc, une centaine de ballons de toutes les couleurs flottaient dans les airs, un bandorole "Joyeux anniversaire Drago" flottait au dessus de la gigantesque pile de cadeaux placée dans un des coins du jardin. L'héritier Malefoy était un vrai enfant roi.

**N**arcissa n'arrêtait pas de bouger, passant d'invités en invités, elle tenait à ce que tout soit parfait. Lucius lui bougeait moins, restant plutôt avec les mêmes personnes, un verre dans la main. Drago quand à lui, ne manquait pas d'attention, tout le monde s'occupait de lui à tour de rôle. Commençant à peine à marcher, il se dandinait dans l'herbe, davantage à quattre pattes. Il ne comprenait surement pas tout du pourquoi du comment de cette fête mais une chose était sûre : il savait qu'il était le centre d'attention.

**B**ellatrix et Narcissa discutaient ensemble, Drago était maintenant dans les bras de sa mère et le gâteau allait bientôt être entamé. Lucius était en grande discussion avec son père. C'est ce moment là que choisit un homme pour s'incruster, si on puis dire, dans la petite fête. Lorsqu'il apparut dans l'encadrement en haie de l'entrée du jardin, tout le monde se figea, l'observant arriver. On voyait qu'il faisait peser une certaine pression sur tous les invités présents. Et alors qu'il avançait le dos droit, l'air hautain, sur de lui, le visage impassible, chaqu'un leur tour, ils le saluèrent. Il était presque arrivé devant les deux soeurs Black, et Bella' avait un sourire en coin qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- Il paraît que c'est l'anniversaire du jeune Drago aujourd'hui. Voici mon présent.

**D**it-il en guise de "Bonjour" et en tendant un paquet de la taille d'un petit jeu de société à Narcissa. Oui je sais mon exemple laisse à désirer, mais on fait ce qu'on peux avec ce qu'on a, non ? Cette dernière le récupéra en le remerciant, Bella' avait l'air vexée qu'il ne lui accorde ni un regard ni un mot, et entre temps, Lucius était arrivé d'un pas lent aux côtés de sa femme.

- Alors ? Quand mangeons-nous ce gâteau ?!

**S**'exclama assez fort le mage que vous avez du reconnaître comme étant _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_. Non ? Oups, au moins maintenant vous êtes au courant. Lucius claqua des doigts et Dobby apparu afin de servir invités, à commencer par Vous-savez-qui, puis il refit un tour pour servir le champagne. L'elfe de maison disparu dès que sa tâche fut terminée. Le froid qu'avait provoqué le mage noir en arrivant s'était en partie estompé, parmis les invités, tous faisaient partis de son camps et c'était surtout l'effet de surprise qui avait provoqué cette réaction.

**L**e moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux arriva, la plupart furent ouverts par les parents du petit garçon qui était justement "trop petit" pour le faire seul. Cependant, en bon capricieux pourris gâté qui se respecte, il s'était emparé d'un des présents, ne voulant pas le lâcher, ses parents le laissèrent déchiqueter le papier, ainsi que celui de quatre autres paquets. Je suis sûr que vous voulez savoir ce qu'on lui avait offert, je me trompe ? Si la réponse est oui pas de problèmes : sautez le prochain paragraphe. Mais je suppose que le présent de notre bien aimé Voldemort vous intéresse grandement en revanche ? Dans ce cas, ne sautez pas le prochain paragraphe. Mais vous devrez d'abord vous farcir tous les autres objets sans intêret. Héhé !

**I**l avait donc reçu, parmis tout ces paquets : des jouets, énormément, de tailles et de formes différentes, mais une chose les unissaient ; la magie. Des peluches aussi, et puis, assez de vêtements pour ne pas mettre deux fois les mêmes durant les trois prochains mois. Les reste était davantage destiné à ses parents. Il y avait aussi de l'argent. Pour finir, le présent de Jedusor fut le dernier à être déballé. Il s'agissait d'une épingle, sur laquelle se trouvait un serpent, présentée dans une boite en bois de chataigner bien plus grande que nécessaire. L'intérieur était recouvert d'un velour de couleurs vert émeraude.

**L**orsque les invités se mirent à rentrer chez eux petit à petit le soleil commençait à tomber. Au bout d'une heure environ, il ne restait plus que Bellatrix et Rodolphus, ainsi que les parents de Narcissa et le père de Lucius, qui était d'ailleurs encore ici chez lui. Après avoir autant mangé dans l'après-midi, le dîner était inutile, et la famille était installée dans le salon. Il y avait un contraste bien visible entre l'agitation de tout à l'heure et la discussion calme actuelle.

**N**ous allons nous quitter cette fois-ci sur ce tableau, sans nous occuper de la conversation car on ne peux dire sans mentir qu'ils discutaient uniquement de l'anniversaire de la journée. Le petit Drago d'ailleurs avait visiblement décidé de ne pas écouter car il était en train de s'endormir dans son berceau, placé à côté du sofa dans lequel était assise sa mère.

**S**i je ne détaille pas plus, c'est simplement car mon but est de conter l'histoire de Drago, ce n'est donc pas utile. Quand à cette épingle, il s'en souviendra comme étant un objet qu'il à toujours eut, sans savoir vraiment de qui elle vient, ni pourquoi. Mais vous, vous l'avez deviné, n'est-ce pas ?


	4. Chapitre 3 Des bonbond ou un sort

**I**l me reste un dernier chapitre à vous raconter en étant hors de l'esprit de Drago, car il est encore trop petit bouger, manger, penser par lui-même. Mais ce chapitre n'en est pas moins important. Trop petit pour ce rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, sa vie va pourtant prendre un tournant important à sa vie - sans qu'il n'est le temps de s'en rendre compte - en ce 31 octobre 1981.

**N**arcissa était au Manoir avec le petit, Abraxas qui lui se trouvait dans ses appartements, vieillissant à vue d'oeil, et Dobby qui travaillait de son côté sauf lorsque on l'appelait. C'était une soirée sombre, et pas seulement à cause de la couleur du ciel. Narcissa connaissait l'importance de cette soirée, elle savait ce que faisait son mari au lieu d'être avec elle. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait rien faire, à part rester ici et s'inquiéter pour ses proches, en s'occupant de son fils. C'est pour essayer de ce convaincre que tout irait bien qu'elle était dans son lit, Drago dans ses bras tandis que les flammes de la cheminée se trouvant dans sa chambre réchauffait la pièce. Elle était en train de lui compter une histoire, et vous la connaissez certainement. Ayant pour auteur Beedle le barde, le Compte des Trois frère était surement le compte pour enfant le plus connut du monde sorcier. N'êtes vous pas d'accord ? Des cinq comptes ce trouvant dans le livre, les pages de deux d'entre eux avaient été détruites. Ce livre avait pour tradition de passer de père en fils au fil des générations depuis qu'il avait atterrit entre les mains de la famille Malefoy, et dès le début, ces deux comptes avaient été supprimés. Tous connaissaient la raison : ils traitaient de bons rapports avec les Moldus. Et cela ne faisait pas partie de l'éducation de la famille, pour qui la pureté du sang et la haine des Moldus et nés-Moldus étaient les choses les plus importantes. Le petit garçon écoutait la voix douce de sa mère, sans avoir à se soucier de rien d'autre que de son histoire, il gigotait de temps à autres : quand ce n'est pas fatigué, un bambin ne reste pas longtemps en place. Mais la fatigue finirait par venir.

**P**endant ce temps, à l'extérieur, une guerre avait lieu. Vous-savez-qui et ses membres étaient dispersés un peu dans tout le pays, même dans le monde entier. On l'appela la première guerre des sorciers. Elle avait débuté il y a déjà un certains temps, mais personne ne s'imaginait que cette nuit en serait la fin. Lucius avait été envoyé par le Maître dans un coin de Londres, afin de recueillir certaines informations. Informations qui ne concernaient pas directement le reste de la soirée, mais servirait pour la suite, une fois que le petit garçon vivant à Godric's Hollow n'aurait plus lieux d'être. Une fois les informations en poche si on peut dire, Lucius transplana de la rue sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait et se rendit au repère de son maître pour lui faire son "rapport" en lui déposant une fiole contenant les souvenirs de sa conversation avec son contact sur son bureau.

**E**nsuite il transplana de nouveau, jusque devant l'entrée du domaine des Malefoy. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et rejoignit sa femme et son fils dans la chambre parentale. La première tourna le regard vers la porte d'un geste vif lorsque la poignée bougea, le second avait finit par s'endormir et reposait tendrement dans les bras de sa mère. Lucius se rapprocha et prit sa femme dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur le lit. Il la rassura et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au petit matin, fermant à peine les yeux.

**L**e 31 octobre était terminé, le 1er novembre était arrivé et vous vous souvenez de toute cette agitation qui avait prit les sorciers, et ainsi intrigué les Moldus au plus haut point ? Dont notre cher monsieur Dursley. Ca y est ? Vous vous souvenez ? Vous-savez-qui avait disparut, il était mort ! Tout le monde était au courant, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, de ça et de celui grâce à qui cette disparition avait été possible. Le jeune Harry Potter.

**L**a manière dont les Malefoy furent mis au courant de cette "tragédie" - pour eux - fut des plus sympathique. D'abord, la marque des ténèbres se trouvant sur l'avant-bras gauche de Lucius qui cessa de "vivre" et ce mit à être de moins en moins visible. Ensuite, un des partisants du mage noir vint leur annoncer la nouvelle. La Gazette du sorcier fut la troisième preuve. Contrairement aux sorciers qui exprimaient leur joie, le jeune couple était dans un état beaucoup moins joyeux, morose. Il avait échoué, comment était-ce possible ? Un certains nombre de solutions plus ou moins logiques, plus ou moins possibles passèrent par l'esprit des Malefoy, ainsi que par celui de tous les Mangemorts, mais aussi par celui de toute la communauté des sorciers.

**L**e lendemain, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas, au contraire. En arrivant au Ministère, faisant comme si de rien n'était, ou plutôt comme les autres avec leur joie idiote, Lucius se fit prendre de court par un Auror qui l'emmena sans lui demander son autorisation au bureau du Ministre. Sa couverture était fichue, son travail, sa famille ; tout partait en lambeaux. Les Malefoy allaient finir à Askaban. Que deviendrait le petit ? Alors qu'intérieurement il voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, extérieurement il restait de marbre, il gardait son sang-froid. Le but était de trouver la solution qui pourrait les sauver. Sa marque des ténèbres, bien que désormais peu visible, avait été la première à être vérifiée : Malefoy avait dégagé son bras de la main de celui qui tentait de relever sa manche. Après quelques secondes de refut, le Mangemort le fit lui-même d'un geste sec et en gardant la tête haute.

- Je n'ai pas agît volontairement. Il m'y a obligé. Il nous y a forcé ma femme et moi.

**P**rononça le jeune père d'une voix trainante, calme, et irritable. Mais cette déclaration n'avait pas d'importance à leur yeux, la date de l'audiance était déjà fixée et son contrat résilié. En attendant la date fatidique ils resteraient chez eux, surveillés 24 heures sur 24 par des Aurors. Une honte pour une telle famille d'être humiliée de cette façon. Mais tout n'était pas perdu d'avance.

**L**e jour de l'audiance arriva rapidement, Drago fut confié à un Auror pendant ce temps-là. Le pauvre ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le couple avait décidé de garder l'excuse première de Lucius afin d'être plus crédible. Celle qui consistait à convaincre l'assemblée présente qu'ils avaient agît sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Impréium. Ils réussirent finalement à avoir gain de cause, non sans dificultés, et récupérèrent leur fils avant de rentrer chez eux, enfin libres.

**M**alheureusement, tout le monde n'eut pas cette chance. Bellatrix n'avait pas cherché à se défendre, bien au contraire, elle adulait le Seigneur des ténèbres et n'hésitait pas à le montrer. Son audiance ne fut pas dépourvue d'action et elle fut emmenée non sans bruit à la prison d'Askaban, laissant sa soeur Narcissa, triste. Un bon nombre de Mangemorts furent également jugés et emprisonnés dans les jours voir les semaines qui suivirent. Mais certains avaient réussis à fuire ou à s'en sortir comme les Malefoy. Et une personne en particulier fut emprisonnée alors qu'elle était innoçente, il s'agissait bien sur de Sirius Black. Mais son innocence n'était pas reconnue, et ne le serait jamais aux yeux de tous. Laissant ainsi Peter Pettigrow, le véritable coupable, se faire passer pour mort en ne laissant de lui qu'un doigt, un seul doigt.

**L**a première guerre des sorciers était terminée, le calme était enfin de retour, le monde était soulagé mais au fond chacun des sorciers savaient qu'un jour il tenterait de revenir et de se venger. Se venger de celui qui lui avait fait perdre ses pouvoirs alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et demi. Il voudrait la mort du désormais célèbre Harry Potter.


End file.
